1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting diode including a condensed cyclic compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs), which are self-emitting devices, have advantages such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, quick response, high luminance, low driving voltage characteristics, and can provide multicolored images.
A typical OLED has a structure including a substrate, and an anode, a hole transport layer (HTL), an emission layer (EML), an electron transport layer (ETL), and a cathode, which are sequentially stacked on the substrate. In this regard, the HTL, the EML, and the ETL are organic thin films formed of organic compounds.
The OLED may form a full-color display by emitting blue, green, and red light according to compounds included in the EML. Particularly, an OLED having high color purity, high efficiency, and long lifetime is needed at blue light emission.